Seven Minutes in Heaven
by onlymystory
Summary: There are 4 rules. 1) No arguments about who you pick. 2) The pair can choose how to spend their seven minutes, judgment free. 3) One kiss is required. 4) What happens in the closet, stays in the closet. Hey, werewolf hearing makes it hard to keep secrets. Sort of sequel to "Spin the Bottle". More pairings than just Derek & Stiles but obviously those two are still my favorites.
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of a sequel to Spin the Bottle. s/8602276/1/Spin-the-Bottle I think it pretty much stands alone but I still recommend reading both.**

* * *

Derek had the horniest pack of werewolves in existence. He wasn't even sure he could just excuse them as being teenagers at this point. No, it was like everyone had started pairing off and doing things no one wanted to walk in on.

Of course, to add to the dilemma were the various members of the pack who were interested in other members but couldn't be bothered to say so. Derek pointedly chose to ignore the fact that it had taken Jackson making out with Stiles during a game of Spin the Bottle to get him to finally admit that he liked Stiles. He had Stiles now and he'd made very good on his promise to make Stiles forget everything but his name. If Stiles had returned the favor several times over, well, that wasn't so bad either.

The problem now was that Lydia kept eyeing Erica, whose relationship with Boyd was apparently an open one, something Derek wasn't going to begin to try & understand. He'd never been one to share. Lydia however wouldn't act on her interest because of Jackson, who still couldn't find the balls to ask Danny out and Danny, for some unknown reason wanted Jackson to bring it up first.

Stiles would have snickered at that choice of language.

Scott & Isaac kept dancing around each other too and while Allison didn't seem to be so interested in dating multiple people the way Erica & Boyd were, she had very unsubtly mentioned certain fantasies. Scott wasn't exactly picking up the hints.

So of course when the pack finally found time for another pack party night, it only seemed natural that they ended up here.

"We're playing seven minutes in heaven," announced Allison as she walked through Derek's front door, Stiles arm slung over her shoulder.

"Your idea, Stiles?" asked Derek, rolling his eyes.

"Please, I don't need 7 minutes to get you off. For the big bad alpha you are shockingly easy." He dumped the bag of candy in his hand on the counter and let go of Allison long enough to kiss Derek. "But I do like it when you take your time."

Derek just kissed him back then shoved him at the pack. Little shit. And no he was not that easy. Close, but not seven minutes easy. He wasn't a teenager.

"It was my idea," interrupted Allison, popping open a beer and joining the others at the table. "Spin the bottle was fun last time."

Scott looked a little bit worried. "There's someone else in the pack you want to make out with? Am I doing something wrong?"

Allison ran a hand through his hair. "You are perfect sweetie. But if Isaac doesn't get his mouth around your dick very, very soon, you both are going to drive me up a wall."

Isaac turned beet red. "I'm not…I mean I like Scott, but that's…"

"Oh I know it will take you two a little while to get there. But I figure if you can make out for a little while, it'll be a good start. And this way you'll be sort of used to an audience."

Erica, Danny, and Jackson all gave Allison long looks that simultaneously showed their surprise and their admiration.

"An audience?" stammered Scott.

Allison took a long swig of her beer. "Well yeah. I want to watch."

Scott spit his beer out and Isaac literally slumped off his chair.

"Girls are into that?" asked Stiles.

"Do you get turned on by two girls making out?" asked Lydia, a hint of 'careful, Stiles' in her tone.

"Kind of the wrong person to ask that question but I see your point," he answered. Stiles noticed Derek had walked over so he pulled at the werewolf, trying to get him in his lap. Derek deftly lifted Stiles up, sat down in the chair, and pulled Stiles on top of him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and wiggled his ass a little, getting a moan out of Derek and a groan from everyone else.

"I like the idea," said Erica.

The rest of the pack echoed their agreement, some with varying shades of embarrassment, but after a few minutes, they have their rules.

1) No arguments about who you pick.

2) The pair can choose how to spend their seven minutes, judgment free.

3) One kiss is required.

4) What happens in the closet, stays in the closet. Hey, werewolf hearing makes it hard to keep secrets.

Stiles hands out another round of beers and Allison takes first go. She draws Boyd's name.

bAllison/Boyd/B

Boyd and Allison sort of sit for a few seconds in the closet. Then both try to talk at once, laugh, and Boyd motions to let Allison go first.

"So I know this completely defeats the purpose of the game that I wanted to play and I'm certainly happy to make out if you want to but it kind of feels like we are the last people on earth that needed to be paired up."

Boyd grinned, that slow almost scary smile that he let loose so rarely. "Or maybe we needed to get each other to allow some of the others to get a move on."

Allison laughs because Boyd knows the pack well.

"They aren't going to let us out until the seven minutes are up," notes Allison.

"I have an idea."

Her interest peaks.

"One question each. No one out there can say anything about our answers, so there's no worry there."

Allison nods her agreement. "What's your question?"

"Why is the pack important to you?"

She pauses. "Could you clarify?"

"You fought hard to be a member of the pack on your own merits. Not as Scott's mate or Lydia's friend or as a reformed hunter whose knowledge could help us. I've always wondered why."

Allison knows her answer to this question. Has always known. "When I was little," she begins, and her voice is loud enough to make it clear she is deliberately making sure everyone on the other side of the door can hear her. "My family used to get together a lot on holidays. My grandpa would come over and my parents were all smiles and I thought my aunt was the coolest person ever. There were cousins too. And looking back now, I can see that there were probably a lot of meetings going on but at the time it felt like family in a movie."

She's quiet, reflective. "I used to dream that it would be like that forever. Everyone happy and united and loved. And then the cousins refused to come to Thanksgiving. After that my dad had a big fight with Gerard. I remember Kate came upstairs to tell me goodbye, that she had to go with him. I thought it was a one-off. A quick fight that could still be mended. I was eleven and still hopeful."

Boyd knows that meant the split occurred very close to the Hale house fire and since Chris didn't actually know it was Kate, assumes the priorities of the family changed and they split. He puts a hand on Allison's knee in comfort.

"And then for years it was nothing but a birthday card and moving all over the place. Until we came here. Kate came back and the little kid in me foolishly thought it was the beginning of my family coming together. Then she died and I couldn't really argue with that because she was so much more evil than I could have ever imagined."

"You really believe that?" asks Boyd, unable to help himself.

She nods. "At this point, if she walked up to me I would shoot her in the face without hesitating. She ripped my first family apart with her actions, her and Gerard, and she would have taken away my only other chance at family. I was angry and confused when Gerard showed up and a part of me thought well if I can't have a Norman Rockwell Christmas, we can be united as hunters. We'll be a fucked up family but still family."

Allison shifts, even she can feel the tension emanating from the kitchen table. But she's also very glad Boyd asked her this because she's never really been able to find a way to say it. "It took me a while to realize that fighting and killing together doesn't make a family. I know my dad loves me. I know once upon a time he loved the rest of them. But Kate, Gerard, even my mother, they got twisted by the mission. They forgot that hunting was supposed to be used to protect families, not to destroy them."

They've already passed their seven minutes but no one is interrupting.

"I think I realized that my family was never a real family about the same time that I figured out the pack was tugging at my heart, promising to fill all of those old childhood desires. So I fought for my place here."

Allison's voice grows firm, the way it only did twice before, when she told her dad she was joining the pack and the day she declared Derek to be her Alpha. "I was born an Argent, a hunter by fate. I'll die a human member of the Hale pack. That is my choice. That is why I fought for my place."

There's a long silence between the two and Boyd wonders if Allison can sense the way a last lingering bit of tension slips away from Derek.

Finally, to break the silence, he speaks up again. "Pretty sure we're over time but in the spirit of fairness, you get to ask me a question."

Allison knows what she's wanted to ask. "Why did you want the bite? Erica & Isaac, I've always been able to understand their reasons. Why you?"

Boyd stares, not blankly but just with that look that says he's thinking before he answers. "We're all lonely people, right? Like everyone in this pack, before we had each other, even if it was just one other person, in a lot of ways we were alone."

Allison nods. "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"From a high school perspective, why? Not a super insightful answer but just flat one sentence description, and everyone will understand that I have a point and not be offended, what would be the most basic reason for each pack member to be lonely?" asks Boyd.

Allison thinks of easy answers, puts them aside to look for something more in depth, before realizing that Boyd wants the easy answer. "Well I moved around a lot so it was hard to make friends. Scott was the asthmatic kid. Stiles is the overactive geek. Derek's kind of obvious. Erica was the seizure girl, Isaac the abused guy." She's quiet for a second, trying to pinpoint Lydia & Jackson's descriptions. "I'd say Lydia & Jackson have that a lot of acquaintances but no real depth thing."

She looks back at Boyd. "And you?"

"You can't think of anything?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think I ever really noticed you until you were a werewolf."

And then Allison starts to think she understands. "Oh."

"Yeah," says Boyd quietly. "It's weird being the guy who doesn't have a reason to be lonely but still is. I had routes and schedules to keep from being too obvious. Pretend to be busy working when the bell rang so I could take up a couple minutes putting my stuff away. Arrive at class a minute or two early like I had to finish an assignment."

Allison reaches out and slips her hand around Boyd's.

"I'd make sure I never took anything that I needed for more than one class at a time so I could use up time going to my locker." He's silent for a minute, reflecting. "I'd listen to kids talk about how five minutes between classes was never enough time and all I could think was that it seemed like forever."

"It's tough you know, not having a reason to be lonely. People expect you to have a reason to be alone before you complain about it so I never complained. And no one ever noticed."

"I'm sorry," says Allison. "I know that's not even close to enough, but I'm sorry."

"That's why I said yes to the bite, and why I'll always be loyal to Derek," explains Boyd. "He saw me when no one else did. I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank him enough for that."

They sit in silence for a little while.

Allison leans up and presses a sweet kiss against Boyd's lips as he goes to open the door and he smiles a little bit.

No one says anything when they exit but Isaac stands up and hugs Boyd tightly for several minutes.

Derek just moves Stiles off his lap for a minute and walks over to Allison. They look at each other for a long moment and then he pulls her into his arms and tucks her head against his neck. It's a seemingly small gesture but Derek's never allowed her access to that level of pack vulnerability.

Allison stays still, just breathing, and when she goes back to Scott, her eyes are wet and bright with joy.

When the silence finally starts to get too awkward, Stiles pushes himself backwards in his chair and falls to the floor, breaking the tension and causing everyone to laugh.

"My turn," says Derek, after helping Stiles back up.

There are a few incredulous looks. "You're playing?" questions Jackson, pretty much speaking for the pack.

Stiles grins and Lydia's smirking a little because they both have an idea about what will happen next. They're not wrong.

Derek takes all of the papers out of the bowl, flips through them until he finds Stiles' name, and then unceremoniously dumps the rest back in the bowl.

No one even bothers commenting. Erica's the only one brave enough to risk Derek's wrath by walking into that closet with Stiles anyway.

Stiles rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's possessive behavior but since this one is fairly tame, doesn't feel the need to lecture. He does however, feel the need to tease. "If you got to draw, I get to decide what we do in there."

"Please remember that other people will be using that room," says Danny quickly.

"We have Lysol," answers Stiles with a Cheshire cat grin.

Isaac reaches into his pocket, pulls out a packet of ear plugs and after grabbing a pair for himself, passes them around.

"Seriously?" asks Derek. "I think that's overkill."

"My bedroom is right next to yours," retorts Isaac. "Right there. Even with these, you two are still traumatizing."

"How are we anymore traumatizing than being able to hear Boyd & Erica?!" demands Stiles indignantly.

"Because they don't talk!" squeals Isaac. "And when they do, they use each other's names!"

"What do I do?!"

Derek laughs and then sputters a little when Stiles turns a glare on him. "Stiles, you talk a lot during sex. And you yell. And swear. A lot. I like it but um, sometimes it's kind of like being in a porno with an absurd amount of dialogue."

"It's like phone sex on a fucking party line," mutters Isaac.

Stiles glares at both of them, no easy feat since they are on opposite sides of him, then pulls Derek inside the closet and slams the door. He talks loud when they're inside, making sure everyone can hear him. "This is the only thing I'm going to say for the next seven minutes because I know how to use my mouth for other things. Don't be surprised if your Alpha can't shut up though."

Several people laugh and he thinks it's Lydia who says "yeah, like that'll ever happen." Stiles can even hear Isaac laughing at that idea.

Derek gives him a look. "Stiles, we have seven minutes. You do realize that's like a hand job at most and that's if I was already hard."

Stiles, true to his word, doesn't answer. Or well, he does, but he answers by putting his mouth on Derek's shirt, right over Derek's nipple. In succession Stiles blows hot air over it, sucks hard and then bites down.

Derek jolts and howls.

Stiles repeats it on the other side and gets a deliciously needy moan out of Derek.

That certainly took care of making sure Derek was hard and it took all of about 45 seconds.

Stiles brings his mouth back up and kisses Derek, slow and filthy but he's pulling away before Derek can process bringing him back. "Stiles…" he whines.

The teen just drops to his knees and mouths at Derek's jeans for a few seconds and Derek tries to reach to unbutton them and gets his hands slapped away.

"Stiles, please," begs Derek.

He just smirks at the werewolf and uses his teeth to undo the button and drag the zipper down.

Derek would say he's going to end up coming as fast as a teenager but he dates Stiles and even Stiles has more control than he's got right now.

Stiles slowly pulls Derek out and stares at him as he bobs his mouth on Derek's cock. Stiles' eyes are fluently saying he's very aware of what he's doing to Derek.

"Quit being such a fucking tease," growls Derek, but he's also scrabbling to get a grip on something, anything, and feeling like he's going to collapse.

Stiles pauses, his lips swollen and wet and he reaches a hand up and taps his finger against Derek's mouth.

"You've only got 3 minutes left," says Derek. "I'm not going to tell you what I want just to help you prove a point."

He folds his arms across his chest and momentarily wonders if his dick would respond to an Alpha command.

It probably wouldn't have done any good is what he'll tell himself later. Because about 10 seconds later, Stiles' tongue is licking and probing in places it has yet to explore and Derek is screaming and cussing and crying out Stiles' name and Stiles is swallowing him down and looking impossibly smug.

Derek shudders and pulls his pants up while Stiles runs a hand across his mouth.

"Time," yells Stiles.

"5 minutes, 47 seconds," answers Lydia in awe.

When the two walk out a few seconds later, Derek is bright red and immediately walks towards the kitchen, away from the eyes of the pack.

"I hope you were all sufficiently traumatized," Stiles says, looking for all the world like the proverbial cat who ate the fucking canary.

* * *

**(End note: So a lot of crack with some seriousness in between. My head canon for an Allison who comes back to the pack is what's above. A girl who wants a family that cares about each other. And that's also my head canon for Boyd's reasons to be a werewolf. There's also a bit of projecting because Boyd was me in high school. Or my head canon of Boyd was me in high school. So yeah. Btw, those of you who are reading this primarily for the Sterek part, don't quit just because they got their seven minutes. Stiles is a little minx. And public sex might be another one of his kinks. Like more public than what he just did. Because apparently in this series, Stiles is a monogamous nympho. Which until now, is not something I knew was his thing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac cuffed Stiles on the back of the head as he walked past him. "You are such a horndog," muttered Isaac.

"I am not the do…"

"Don't say it," warned Derek, interrupting what would have been an extended rant/story about why Stiles was not a dog and just how many ways the others acted like ones at times. It was a topic that never had a nice ending.

Derek sat back down in his chair and pulled Stiles onto his lap while reaching for a beer. Stiles settled in against Derek's chest as Isaac reached for the bowl of names.

When the teen drew Scott's name, he smiled sheepishly. "Scott."

Scott pulled the most adorable series of faces ever as he smiled, blushed, smiled a little more, and then got a little nervous as his eyes went wide.

Allison nudged him though and he followed Isaac into the closet.

Once the door was closed behind the two of them, both Scott and Isaac stood a little bit awkwardly, Scott staring up at the slightly younger teen.

"I…" began Scott. "I don't know what to do next."

Isaac's face fell. "We can just sit until the time's up if you don't want to do anything. It's fine."

"No," said Scott in a hurry, shaking his head. "It's just…I'm not like the rest of them. I'm not good at asking for what I want."

Isaac's eyes brightened again as he realized that Scott wanted to be there as much as he did. Isaac wasn't exactly any better at being bold about his desires, not like Stiles. Though he wondered if anyone was as bold as Stiles. "I want to kiss you," he said in answer to Scott's unspoken plea.

Scott moved a little closer. "Yeah, okay."

Isaac leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Scott's, tentative and shy. Scott wrapped his hands around Isaac's arms, gripping tighter and pulling them closer together as he kissed back, just as shy and just as eager.

Outside the closet door, Allison let out a small whoop as the pack picked up the unmistakable sounds of kissing.

"You're really invested in this, aren't you?" laughed Danny.

"You guys don't understand," groaned Allison. "Every time we're supposed to be studying, or watching movies, or doing anything, they just stare at each other and pine. And I swear they think they're being discreet and it just got painful to watch."

"It's nice that you don't mind," noted Erica.

Allison shrugged. "I'm not possessive like Derek."

Derek didn't even growl at her from where he was currently nipping little bite marks into Stiles' neck and only half listening. She had a point.

"No one is possessive like Derek," said Jackson.

Stiles grinned. "He may be the possessive one but I'm the one in control." Stiles reached his hands behind him and held Derek's head still as he tilted to indicate Derek should mark the other side of his neck. Derek helpfully obliged, fingers digging into Stiles' hips.

"You two are ridiculous," said Lydia and the others turned back to their own conversation, ignoring Derek and Stiles.

Inside the closet, Scott and Isaac hadn't moved beyond kissing but it was hard to tell where one of them left off and the other began. Isaac had pushed Scott up against the wall and Scott's legs were wrapped around pulling the younger werewolf flush against him.

Isaac leaned back for a quick breath before diving back in, tongue exploring the taste of Scott.

While the others were distracted by the sound of Scott hitting the wall, Derek leaned in to whisper in Stiles' ear. "I could make you lose control."

Stiles smirked. "I'll let you give it your best shot later."

Derek slid a hand away from Stiles' hip, and into his jeans. Derek squeezed Stiles' ass for a brief second. "I could do it right now. Leave you shaking in front of everyone."

Stiles had been pretty much half hard since they'd walked out of the closet and his dick twitched a little at Derek's words. "You talk a good game, wolfman," he whispered, leaning his head back on Derek's shoulders.

Derek just gave him a filthy look, bits of red flickering in his eyes and then Stiles barely kept from jolting out of the chair when Derek slid a finger inside him and curled it inwards.

"Fuck," breathed Stiles. He sure as hell wasn't only half hard anymore.

The Alpha added another finger and scissored them back and forth, his free hand holding Stiles steady in his lap.

Stiles bit back a moan as the timer went off and Allison knocked on the closet door to tell Scott and Isaac time was up.

The boys exited with sheepish smiles. Isaac's fingers lingered against Scott's as they pulled away and went back to their seats.

"You two are seriously beyond adorable," gushed Erica.

Isaac leaned over Allison's chair before he sat down. "Thank you," he said softly.

She squeezed his hand. "I like seeing you both happy."

"My turn!" Lydia reached over the table towards the bowl. She looked at the name without showing anyone. Jackson. "Oops, drew my own name," said Lydia, tossing it back in. She was just as determined as Allison to see her boys happy.

Danny gave her a look that said he knew exactly what she was doing but didn't mind a bit.

Lydia held up the new slip of paper. "Erica," she said.

The word was barely heard however as at the same time, Stiles yelped out Derek's name and came hard in his pants.

Everyone sat in silence for a minute. Then…

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?!" yelled Jackson.

"Stiles! Dude!" said Scott, blushing on behalf of his best friend.

Erica put a hand over her nose to try and keep from sniffing involuntarily. "Derek, did you seriously just finger him in front of all of us?!"

Stiles just rested his head against Derek's shoulder and breathed hard, recovering. Derek smirked, utterly not giving a shit.

Lydia reached over and pulled Stiles off Derek, while Boyd yanked Derek the other way. "Derek is going to go in the kitchen and wash his hands and Stiles is going to go upstairs and change while Erica and I actually play this game. Which is not a game of let's see how many ways our Alpha and his mate can think to torture their pack with public sex."

Derek didn't make a fuss and Stiles sort of skip danced upstairs.

Scott's head dropped into his arms. "I'm never going to get that sound out of my head."

Allison and Isaac both rubbed his pack sympathetically. "At least we all have to deal with it," commiserated Isaac.

As the room settled down again, Erica and Lydia slipped into the closet. And if both Boyd and Jackson got quiet fast, definitely curious, well no one was blaming them.

The boys would be disappointed. For Lydia and Erica, these seven minutes were another chance to steal a little quiet time. They weren't all that interested in a physical or romantic relationship. But a few months ago when they'd been trapped in an old well by a witch (and didn't that sound like a lame fairy tale), the two had started talking.

It turned out that while both were still every bit as tough and confident and amazing as they act, they sometimes wanted to just be feminine and gentle. As Erica put it, the rest of the pack would never deny them that right, but when they'd been bossing them around for so long, it was kind of hard to admit that you just wanted to be cuddled.

Lydia had sat next to Erica in the dark and gently ran her fingers up and down Erica's arm, while the blonde reached over and petted Lydia's hair.

Then they'd stood up and figured out how to get out of the well because they might be damsels but they weren't damsels in distress and could rescue themselves thank you very much.

From then on, they'd tried to steal little moments whenever they could. There wasn't a conscious effort to leave Allison out either. It was just that Allison didn't have the same personality they did. She didn't have the same needs.

So when they walked into the little closet, both girls didn't have to talk to know what they wanted. Erica sat in front of Lydia and let the girl pin up her curls, gently pulling tendrils back and away from her face.

Then they switched places and Erica loosely braided Lydia's hair, giving her a softer look than she normally had.

A few seconds before their time was up, Lydia twisted her face towards Erica, following the rules, and Erica moved forward to kiss her.

The kiss stayed soft and chaste while both girls moved their hands through each others' hair, pulling out the hairdos to leave their hair looking the same as it had when they walked in.

Let the others think whatever they wanted. Lydia and Erica wanted these moments to belong to them and no one else.

Erica walked out first and went to sit with Boyd.

Jackson opened his mouth to tease Lydia a little when she came out but when he saw the sweet look on her face, the one that only appeared at rare moments, he shut it again and gave her a hug instead.

"So you guys are quiet," said Stiles, walking back into the room in sweats and a clean t-shirt of Derek's. He started to walk towards the Alpha when Isaac grabbed his wrist.

"You're sitting on this side of the room and Derek is staying over there."

"What?! Not fair," protested Stiles.

"No, not fair is the fact that even telling you two to keep it in your pants is still traumatizing for the rest of us," said Allison.

Stiles had the decency to blush slightly. "I can behave."

"You really can't," interjected Boyd.

"Now both of you sit," said Allison. "Danny will kill you if you mess up his chance to lick Jackson's abs."


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing as Danny and Jackson were the last to go, they didn't bother with drawing names, instead Jackson followed Danny in silence. Well, the boys were silent. Stiles was trying to make lewd comments but Lydia kept slapping her hand over his mouth. Finally he glared at her and clamped his mouth shut.

Being silent didn't stop Stiles from getting his phone out and texting Derek.

**To Big Bad:** _Your pack is mean._

**To Little Red:** _Or prudes._

**To Big Bad:** _Ha!_

**To Little Red:** _It is your pack too._  
**To Little Red:** _Did you change my name in your phone yet? That big bad wolf thing is just stupid._

**To Big Bad:** _This from the guy who apparently has a fairytale cross-dressing fetish._

Derek growled.

**To Big Bad:**_ As the guy whose ass spends a lot of its time riding your dick, I'm allowed to snoop through your phone._

**To Little Red:** _You're ridiculous._

**To Big Bad:** _Not denying that. Also, not claiming ownership of the pack today._  
**To Big Bad:** _Unless Isaac wants to cuddle. Then they can be mine again._

**To Little Red**: _What if I want to cuddle?_

**To Big Bad:**_ There's enough of me to get around._

**To Little Red:**_ ?_

**To Big Bad:** _Go around. Perv-wolf._

**To Little Red:** _You like it._

**To Big Bad:** _Better believe it. Can you hear Danny and Jackson at all?_  
**To Big Bad:** _I always thought Jackson would be louder._

**To Little Red:**_ Think about Jackson a lot?_

Stiles threw a chip at Derek's head. He set his phone in his pocket for a minute to try and listen in on the two boys who didn't seem to be doing anything.

Technically Stiles was right. They hadn't been doing anything.

Danny had stepped inside, Jackson right behind him and then they both sort of stood there, staring at each other.

After about a minute, Danny moved first, reaching his hands to encircle Jackson's waist and pull the teen closer to him.

Jackson pushed him away a little bit.

Danny stood back and gave Jackson a puzzled look. "I thought you wanted this. If I've been reading the signs wrong, we can just sit here until the time's up."

"I do want…I mean, I don't…I…" Jackson stammered and looked pissed at himself for not having the words.

"Just talk to me Jackson. You're still my best friend. Even if you don't want me." Danny really is a saint because he seriously wanted to shake Jackson right now. Talk about mixed signals.

Jackson's eyes snapped up to Danny's. "I do want you. I want you all the time, Danny. I just don't want to only get a few minutes with you and then go back to whatever we were before."

Danny's jaw dropped a little. He knew Jackson had been flirting lately but he'd kind of assumed he was the only one interested in more than casual hookups. "I don't want it to just be this either," he whispered.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, both trying to figure out what to do next.

On the other side of the door, Stiles picked up his phone again.

**To Big Bad:**_ Well this is boring._

**To Little Red**: _You have a better idea?_

**To Big Bad:** _Yeah. What are you wearing?_

**To Little Red:** _Sexting usually works better if I'm not sitting ten feet away._

**To Big Bad:** _Use your imagination. Or you can listen to Danny and Jackson angst until they start fighting over who gets to blow who first._

**To Little Red**: _You are ridiculous._

**To Big Bad:** _And horny. Don't forget that._

**To Little Red:** _Couldn't if I wanted to. Jackson will be the one on his knees._

**To Big Bad:** _That's not an image I actually needed. Seriously, back to sexting. What are you wearing_?

**To Little Red:** _Come_.

**To Big Bad:** _I'm gonna need a little more foreplay buddy. I'm not a neglected mom reading 50 Shades of Grey for the first time._

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles.

**To Little Red:** _Leather jacket. Tank. Jeans. And your come from earlier._

**To Big Bad:** _Kinky_.

**To Little Red:** _Bet I could get you to come from across the room anyway._

While Derek and Stiles carried on whatever the hell it was they were doing, Danny had finally taken his chance.

He leaned in and kissed Jackson, slow and sweet, like they had all the time in the world.

Jackson's hands slid under Danny's shirt and then hooked onto his waistband, pulling Danny closer. He kissed back a little bit harder, tongue pressing against Danny's lips, silently begging for Danny to open up and let him in.

Danny never hesitated, licking into Jackson's mouth and savoring every taste and sensation.

**To Big Bad:**_ I will take that bet. Win or lose, it's still good times for the Stilester._

**To Little Red:** _Please don't give yourself nicknames._

**To Big Bad:** _I could nickname other things_…

**To Little Red:** _Do it and the only dick you'll touch for a week will be your own._  
**To Little Red**: ._…but you're used to that right?_

**To Big Bad:** _You're such a funny Alpha. You know you can't live without this._

**To Little Red:** _Wouldn't want to._

Stiles blushed.

**To Little Red**: _You still smell like me._

**To Big Bad:** _How? I showered. As per Lydia's instructions._  
**To Big Bad:** _Oh wait, is it because I used your soap? Smells like you and pine trees._

**To Little Red:** _Yeah that's it. I like it._

The timer rang just then and Erica stood up to open the door and yell at Jackson & Danny that their time was up.

Derek had predicted accurately though.

Danny had a fist in his mouth, trying not to moan too loudly, (not everyone was as an exhibitionist like Derek & Stiles but Danny hadn't been all that interested in stopping Jackson once the werewolf pulled Danny's shirt over his head.

Jackson's tongue was licking long stripes along Danny's cock.

Erica froze for a second but Jackson didn't even hesitate. He reached a hand out and slammed the door in her face, without taking his eyes off Danny. Once the door was closed, Jackson returned his hand to where it was gripping Danny's ass and ignored everything but the whimpers coming from the man he loved.

"Soooo…" started Erica.

"I think the closet is going to be occupied for a while," smirked Lydia.

Scott banged his head against the table. "Some things I don't need to see."

Allison laughed a little and sympathetically rubbed the back of Scott's head.

"How are we supposed to top this at the next pack party?" laughed Isaac.

"Truth or dare," answered Lydia with a dangerous smile.

That sent them into a spiral of discussion on what could be some of the best possible dares for various members of the pack.

Stiles returned to texting.

**To Big Bad:** _When I was in the shower all I could think about was you pushing me up against the wall._

**To Little Red**:_ Sucking you down like you did earlier for me?_

**To Big Bad:** _More like you thrusting against my ass until you came all over me._

**To Little Red:**_ I could do both. Kiss you so deep you'd be tasting both of us for days._

**To Big Bad:** _Sometimes I just want to fuck your mouth until your lips are swollen and covered in m_e.

**To Little Red:** _When they leave I'm going to bend you over this table and eat you out until you can't do anything but scream my name and beg me to go deeper._

Nine phones went off at once.

Scott screeched. "I can't unsee these things!"

Derek's head snapped up at the same time as Stiles' did. "How did you all get that text?" demanded Derek.

"I just sent you one to ask if the date worked for our next pack party & copied the pack on it. You must have been texting to fast to realize you were replying to all instead of Stiles," said Lydia.

"Is there anything you two won't do?" asked Erica in disbelief at her Alpha and mate.

"Wear panties," answered Stiles. "Though that's more because the ones I ordered were out of stock and I'm still waiting on them to show up."

Scott gave up and just cried to himself that his ears were never going to stop bleeding.

Boyd shook his head. "None of us really wanted an answer to that question, Stiles."

Stiles threw Boyd a grin, not all that concerned.

"So you want to do this again?" asked Derek, distracting his pack from their current discussion.

"Not this exactly," answered Lydia. "We were thinking truth or dare. Though I don't think we'll be letting you two play."

"Fine with me," said Derek. "But you guys are chipping in for pizza."

The others agreed and a few seconds later, Danny and Jackson emerged from the closet.

"Thanks for the ideas," said Danny, winking at Derek.

A couple hours later, as everyone passed out in various rooms of the house, Stiles dozed in and out on the couch in the den. Derek had gone upstairs to shower and change, not choosing to bother Stiles' sleep.

**To Big Bad:**_ Tonight was fun. Thanks._

**To Little Red:** _Welcome. Come upstairs._

**To Big Bad:**_ It's comfy down here._

**To Little Red:** _Make it worth your while._

**To Big Bad:** _How worth it?_

Derek leaned over the back of the couch and nuzzled against Stiles' cheek. His breath was hot against Stiles' skin. "Very worth it."

They didn't actually make it upstairs for another hour but Stiles declared Derek to be every bit as good as his word.


End file.
